


Don't Wake The Daydreamer

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Female Solo, Masturbation, Multi, No shame, Nott solo, PWP, Sex Toys, That's right lads I've written porn for Nott jilling it, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nott steals something pretty to spend some time alone.Nott solo. PWP.





	Don't Wake The Daydreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Nott is an adult and allowed to have sexual desires.
> 
> I'm not going to apologise for that.

Her hood is up and her mask is on as Nott sprints out of the Silken Terrace and into the now familiar streets of Zadash. Whilst Nott is skittish, she knows that she’s fast and she lets that drive her feet forward and away. This time, however, the fear of getting caught is especially terrifying. She takes the long way around to the Leaky Tap in the hopes of losing anyone who might have been following her.

Their room is empty, as expected. Caleb went with Beau to the Cobalt Reserve today, and she knows that means Caleb will be gone till at least sundown. She closes the door and locks it, and Nott finally feels alone enough to remove her quarry from its hiding place within her robes.

The item itself is pretty, which is what drew Nott’s attention to take this particular one. The glass has beautiful metallic patterns in blue and gold that catch the sunlight; not that Nott could ever imagine her using this in anything close to broad daylight. She closes what makes do for curtains in a place like this. She sets herself on the bed, shimmying out of her trousers. The copy of _The Courting of The Crick_ she holds in one hand; the elegant glass dildo she holds in the other.

To start with, she only reads. However, it doesn’t take long for Nott to see why Beau didn’t like this volume—what should be the exciting parts are described rather mechanically, making the whole affair feel rather uncomfortable to read.

Her fingers stroke between the thatch of hair and against her folds. She’s starting to get slick now despite the poor prose, but she’s going to need more than that to be able to accomplish her goal.

She tosses the book aside, settling for her imagination as the next best thing. Nott doesn’t want to get off to mechanically to some human’s dull imaginings of an exoticised drow; Nott wants something she can picture.

First, her thoughts wander to Jester—ever smiling, every teasing Jester. It’s too easy for Nott to picture her lips pressing against Jester, giggles between sweet kisses. Jester is pretty. She’s a beacon of pretty things—the things that Nott loves so desperately, all shiny and soft. Nothing like Nott herself: wiry and small, plainclothes to hide.

With her wide eyes and mischievous smiles, Nott so often feels herself being dragged into Jester’s schemes; it wouldn’t be difficult for Jester to talk Nott into bed. Body hang-ups and all, Jester’s presence can soothe about anything in the world, and there’d be no fear in letting her slide her cloak off.

She imagines the gentle tease of Jester sliding off her clothes, making her relax so she’s at ease. Jester would strip off by making a show of it; all plump blue frame, with the slight shape of the strong muscle below; the soft swell of her stomach against Nott’s bony frame. Jester is beautiful. Nott can picture Jester’s strong hands sliding between her legs and against her slit, skin cooler than the burning heat against Nott’s legs but not uncomfortably so. The temperature difference would be enough to make Nott gasp and arch against Jester’s chest.

Jester doesn’t seem the type to rush in Nott’s fantasies. She would stroke her thighs and let her fingers get close enough to where Nott wants to feel her so badly without touching her entrance. Whilst her hands explore, Nott feels the illusion of Jester’s breath against her ear, her suggestive voice humming, “You seem very excited, Nott. Want to feel me inside?”

Nott slides a couple of fingers inside herself, gently stretching herself the way she imagines the dream Jester. It takes a while but after she’s good and open, Nott takes the glass toy in her hands. It’s smaller than a human (or tiefling) would be, though it sits at a much greater size than any goblin she’s seen. Probably for a gnome or a dwarf, maybe? She covers the toy in her wetness and pushes it in.

Aside from the stretch, the thing that catches Nott the most off guard is its solidness. It’s not quite realistic, she doesn’t think, but the pressure of the curve right where she needs it more than makes it worth the extra work of her imagination.

With great care, Nott rocks the toy in and out again and catches herself whine as it presses back against her spot. Her eyes slide shut as she falls back into the fantasy of Jester’s fingers gently massaging inside.

The daydream shifts then. It shifts to Jester with teasing remarks to Caleb as he lies back squirming, bright red and watching the pair wide-eyed.

“You want to help me, Caleb?” Nott can hear Jester’s teasing voice in her mind looking back at Caleb, and the fantasy of Jester’s hand cupping the back of her neck as she pulls him closer towards her.

Nott doesn’t fight the urge to whimper.

She pictures the sight of Caleb lying back, and letting Jester slide her thighs apart and settle around his face as she lowers her cunt to his mouth.

“So good for me, Caleb,” the Jester daydream purrs, fingers twitching in Nott as Caleb’s tongue works her over.

It’s a blur within Nott’s head: the feel of Jester’s fingers inside her, Jester’s soft moans, and Caleb’s squirming whines muffled by Jester’s thighs.

“I think you should taste me too, Nott.”

Caleb would whine, she imagines, as Jester removes herself from Caleb's mouth and sits back against the headboard ready for Nott. Nott flipping onto her hands and knees to taste her. Caleb's hand twists in her hair a moment as he pulls her in for a long kiss, giving her the opportunity to taste Jester from his lips before she settles between Jester's legs to sample the source.

As a reflex, Nott reaches between her legs and brings some of her slickness to her mouth as her hand rocks the toy harder. It helps solidify the fantasy as the taste fills her mouth. She screws her eyes shut and lets herself get further lost in the imagined sensation.

The weight of Caleb behind her, and the bass-heavy pleading in her ear a contrast to the soft moans of Jester. “Please, please. Can I?”

“Yes,” Nott feels herself whimper her permission aloud. Caleb’s cock would replace Jester’s fingers as he settles himself deep inside her, and the two of them gasp at the sensation: Nott at the fullness; Caleb at her tightness.

“You’re both so pretty,” Jester would say, arching further against Nott’s mouth as Nott laps at her clit and tries ever so hard to avoid the brush of her teeth. “Fuck her harder. She’d liked it better that way, Caleb,” she'd encourage him further as he’d pant from the exertion.

Jester seems like the kind of person who would be loud when she comes, unashamed and resonant in a way that Nott wouldn’t dare to be. Sickly sweet wetness would flood Nott’s mouth as Jester squirms through her orgasm.

Her strong arms would be able to lift Nott up easily, pulling her onto her chest in a quick motion. It’s in fantasies like this that Nott doesn’t mind being small and light. Even worked up and panting from her orgasm, Jester would still be cool to Nott’s touch as she pulls Nott onto her chest, the back of her head resting between Jester’s breasts and spine resting on the soft fat of Jester's stomach.

Caleb would stumble after her, head lifting up to kiss Jester as he’d slide his cock back inside Nott.

Nott pushes the toy inside her with shorter targeted strokes now, picturing the rapid rhythm of Caleb’s strokes as he’d get closer.

In the daydream, she looks up to Caleb—his usual focused eyes glassed over in lust as he would glance down at Nott. His appearance would be messier than his usual disarray, hair half falling out of the bun, sweaty and untidy. “Gut?” he’d ask, accent thick as he catches her eye.

“So good,” she whimpers aloud as Jester’s clever hands would slide between her thighs once more and stroke over her clit. “So good, Caleb.”

Caleb would be silent as he came. One hand gripping tightly to Nott’s hip, and the other to Jester’s arm as his face would twist in pleasure.

Nott’s orgasm hits her in waves, wet slickness flooding out of her and puddling on the bed beneath as the toy hits her spot and she can’t hold back.

She opens her eyes to see the familiar room in the Leaky Tap; late afternoon sun coming through the poor excuse for curtains, and the usual cobwebs on the ceiling.

Nott sits up as she struggles to slide the toy out of herself—post-orgasm her cunt grips onto the weight and fullness. With just enough regard for her shared room, she manages to remove it, wiping it off discreetly and hiding it in her pack as she hurries to redress herself.

She closes her eyes once again, pulling the covers above her and rolling out of the wet spot on the bed, knocking the long-discarded _Courting of The Crick_ to the floor.

The scent of the shared bed hits her as she buries her nose in the pillow beneath her. Mostly human sweat and charcoal, the smell of Caleb, and the newly added scent of her arousal clings to the sheets. She breathes deeply. The tension of her earlier theft left entirely and replaced with the pleasant hum of satisfaction that some long-awaited time alone can give.

Distantly through the too-thin walls of the inn, Nott hears Jester returning from her shopping trip with Caduceus; her voice musical enough to be distinguishable through the late afternoon’s patronage in the tavern below.

She breathes deeper again and falls asleep to the daydream of her pinned between them once again, Caleb’s skinnier weight grounding her as they fall into shared slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone happens to have an recs for Nott/Jester hmu because I can't seem to find any, and that's a terrible shame.


End file.
